A known image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer, includes a fixing device that is configured to fix a developer image transferred onto a recording sheet by heat and an ejection roller that is configured to convey the recording sheet from the fixing device to the outside of the apparatus. A known fixing device includes a heat roller that is subjected to heat by a heating device and a pressure roller pressed against the heat roller.
The fixing device is configured in which the pressure roller is rotated by power from a drive source and then the heat roller is rotated by the rotation of the pressure roller. In the fixing device, a speed of conveying a recording sheet to be ejected from the fixing device (hereinafter referred to as a fixing speed) is determined according to a peripheral speed of the pressure roller.
If the fixing speed is too small relative to a speed of conveying a recording sheet at the ejection roller (hereinafter referred to as sheet ejection speed), the ejection roller may pull the recording sheet. In this case, the ejection roller may slip on the recording sheet, and it may leave marks on the recording sheet. Alternatively, the heat roller may slip on the recording sheet, and a developer image on the recording sheet may be scraped, which may result in image quality deterioration.
If the fixing speed is too large relative to the sheet ejection speed, the recording sheet may be warped between the fixing device and the ejection roller. In this case, jamming may occur in between the fixing device and the ejection roller, or a developer image on the recording sheet may be scraped in contact with a frame within the apparatus, which may result in image quality deterioration.
As described above, when a difference between the fixing speed and the sheet ejection speed exceeds given bounds, image quality may become deteriorated or jamming may occur. Thus, the difference between the fixing speed and the ejection speed preferably remains within a specified range.